inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 22
Ein hinterhältiges Lächeln ist die 22. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Eine Familie bittet darum, der Seele eines toten Mädchens beizustehen, da Dämonen ständig die Seelen verstorbener Mädchen rauben und sich damit davonmachen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die diebischen Dämonen von einer Priesterin kontrolliert werden. Könnte das Kikyō sein? Wie weit geht sie in ihrer unfassbaren Wut und Traurigkeit? Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha und seine Freunde kommen in einem Schloss an, bei dem die Seele jeder sterbenden Person von Dämonen entführt wird. Die Seele der Prinzessin soll jedoch nicht gestohlen werden und Miroku bietet an, sie zu schützen. Anderswo im Lande suchen mehrere Kinder nach Kräutern und als ein Mädchen eins findet ruft sie nach - Kikyō. Diese lebt noch und kümmert sich hier um die Kinder. In der Nähe steht ein alter Priester mit Lehrling, der sie beobachtet und weiß, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt. Kikyo bemerkt ihn und ruft ihn herbei, doch er lässt sich nichts anmerken, als er näher kommt und ihm eine Schriftrolle aus der Tasche fällt. Falls ein Dämon, der sich getarnt hat, diese Schriftrolle berührt, so kommt seine wahres dämonisches Erscheinungsbild zum Vorschein. Kikyo jedoch hebt die Schriftrolle einfach auf und gibt sie dem Mönch zurück, ohne das etwas mit ihr geschieht. Als er sie wieder aufrollt, steht kein einziger Buchstabe mehr darauf. Er spricht sie darauf an, wieso sie noch auf dieser Welt ist, doch sie geht einfach mit den Kindern weiter. Der Priester weiß genau, dass sie nicht einfach ein Dämon ist. Kikyo erinnert sich selber daran, dass sie den Sturz von der Klippe überlebt hatte, weil sie in einen Fluss gefallen war und nun ist sie in einem Dorf, in dem es ihr gefällt. Inu Yasha und Kagome warten bereits auf die Seelensammler, doch nichts passiert. Miroku besucht indessen die andere Prinzessin, "falls es ihr nicht gut geht". Kagome drückt sich an Inu Yasha, der sich erst wundert, doch dann erklärt sie, dass sie Angst vor der Toten hat, woraus ein großes Missverständnis entsteht, weil er ihre Annäherung anders verstanden hat. Miroku will die jüngere Prinzessin bereits verlassen, weil er erkennen muss, dass sie nicht annähernd so gut aussieht wie die tote Prinzessin. Diese wacht derweil auf bzw. sie wird von einer fremden Macht hochgezogen. Die Wand zersplittert und ein Seelensammler erscheint und saugt die Seele aus dem Körper, doch Inu Yasha bringt ihn um und die Seele kehrt zurück; die Prinzessin fällt wieder auf ihr Bett zurück. Dann gehen Kagome und Inu Yasha raus und sehen eine große Anzahl Seelensammler mit Seelen im Gepäck am Mond vorbeifliegen. Miroku kommt angestürmt und fordert zur Verfolgung auf, nur um der jüngeren Prinzessin so schnell so möglich zu entkommen, da diese ihn gegen seinen Willen auf jeden Fall bei sich behalten will. Im Dorf, wo Kikyo lebt, macht sich ein Kind nochmal Gedanken über das Zusammentreffen mit dem Priester am Nachmittag. Da sieht sie Kikyo und folgt ihr unauffällig, da sie nicht weiß, was Kikyo eigentlich um diese Zeit vorhat, denn es ist bereits tiefe Nacht. Als sie an einem See ankommt, kommen alle Seelensammler zu ihr und sie nimmt sie Seelen in sich auf, da sie selber ja keine Seele zum Leben hat. Als all die Seelen um sich versammelt hat, kommt der Priester vom Nachmittag und greift sie mit einer Schlange an, die sie umwindet. Doch Kikyo wehrt sich mit ihren spirituellen Kräften und sprengt sie Schlange, deren eine Klaue sich in die Kehle des Priesters bohrt und ihn tötet. Mit seinen letzten Worten meint er, dass Lebende und Tote nicht zusammen existieren können und dass ihr Versuch ein tragischer Versuch ist. Dann bemerkt Kikyo erst das kleine Mädchen aus dem Dorf, das alles mit angesehen hat. Kikyo entschuldigt sich und geht, auch wenn das Mädchen sie offenbar zurückhalten möchte. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde haben keine Idee, wo sie jetzt nach den Seelenfängern suchen sollen, denn jede Spur von ihnen fehlt. Kagome wirft Inu Yasha vor, dass er sich nur aus Desinteresse zu wenig anstrengt, als sie einen Priesterschüler im Wassser treiben sieht. Inu Yasha rettet ihn und als er wach wird erschreckt er sich sehr vor Kagome, da sie Kikyo ähnelt; er war der Schüler des Priesters und hat nach dessen Tod die Flucht ergriffen. Als er ihren Namen erwähnt, den er von den Kindern aufgeschnappt hatte, wird Inu Yasha aktiv: der Lehrling sagt auch, dass sie die Seelen der jungen Mädchen sammelt, sobald diese sterben. Inu Yasha bricht sofort auf und Kagome meint, dass man ihn wohl mit Kikyo allein lassen sollte. Als Miroku erwähnt, dass sie vielleicht einfach Juwelensplitter suchen gehen sollten, steht Kagome auf und verschwindet einfach, sodass Shippō und der Mönch alleine zurückbleiben. Auf dem Weg denkt Kagome darüber nach, warum Inu Yasha überhaupt nach Kikyo sucht und ist leicht eifersüchtig. Da tauchen wieder die Seelensammler auf und sofort ist auch wieder Miroku mit Shippou zur Stelle, um ihnen zu folgen. Da kommen sie an einem Bannkreis an, der von Kagome und den Seelensammlern locker durchquert wird, Miroku und Shippou allerdings werden aufgehalten. Kagome bewegt sich weiter und trifft dann auf einmal auf Kikyo, die schlafend auf einem Baum liegt. Soundtracks #Spiritual Power (ab 0:33) #Title Card Theme #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:07) #Dead Soul #One Day in the Village #Delinquent Monk, Miroku #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Demon, Sesshomaru #Misfortunate Priestess, Kikyo (ab 0:13) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Half Demon, Inu Yasha